


My Dearest Lauren

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	My Dearest Lauren

My dearest Lauren,

How do I put this in a way that’s not creepy? You’ll have to let me know. 

You’re cute. 

Very cute. 

I like your glasses, the ones you wear to school. 

I wish we were less distant. 

I remember when Mr K was giving his speech, I couldn’t stop staring at you. I was careful.

It was creepy.

Then your eyes met mine and you gave me this smile.

It was cute.

That was all, though. Kind of disheartening.

I am going to rip this out and shred it.

But I would like to see you smile again.

 

 

What are my favorite things about you, you ask?

  * your smile
  * your humor 
  * your glasses 
  * the fact that you trust me
  * your face
  * ew that’s gay



I'm sorry I ever had to lie.

I should be better for you, but I’m not.

 

I love you, I think.


End file.
